Where did you get THAT!
by Erebrandir
Summary: This is a one chapter continuation of "An Elven Halloween". It is complete, and tells you all about where Elladan got his costume.


**A/N: Well, was going back over some of the stories that I have been writing, and I realized that I kind of left everybody wondering where on EARTH Elladan got his fairy costume. Then again, this might not be a good idea... Also, it might help if you have read "An Elven Halloween" before you read this. And now, without further ado, I present to you:**

**Where did you get THAT?!**

Elladan went back into his room, and closed his door. On the bed, and impatient figure sat, tapping his foot. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you done with it?"

"Your costume?"

"What else would I mean?" the young man asked, rolling his eyes.

"My, you Fairies certainly are impatient," Elladan teased, going behind his screen to change. "Really though, Maladar, I am almost changed."

"Good, because I am late for the celebrations," the Fairy Maladar replied, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. "You know, you brother wasn't entirely wrong."

"About what?"

"We do have a ball tonight," Maladar said. "And I am officially late for it."

"You never told me that you had balls! Why wasn't I invited?"

"Well," Maladar smirked, "Unless you can fly, and cross worlds to get to the fairy realm, you are not invited. And, as far as I know, you can do neither."

"No, I must admit that I can't do that," Elladan said, and came out from behind the screen. "Here you go." He tossed the Fairy suit to Maladar. "Don't be late."

"It's already too late," Maladar responded as he went behind the screen to change.

"I never knew Fairies had this much cheek!"

"You would be surprised." Maladar stepped back out from behind the screen. "What?" he demanded, when Elladan began to snicker.

"Nothing."

Maladar looked at himself in the mirror. "What did you do to this thing?" he nearly yelled.

"I did nothing, honestly! You only have it on backwards."

"Thank the Gods," Maladar breathed. "This isn't even mine, you know. This is my brothers, and if anything happened to it, I would hear about it for centuries afterwards."

There was a knock on the door, and Maladar quickly hid, as Elladan opened the door. "Yes? Oh, father, hello."

"May I come in?" Elrond asked.

"Of course." Elladan stepped aside to let his father in.

"I have already spoken with Elrohir, and I must admit that you telling Estel that the two of you were really Fairies was not the best thing you could have done," Elrond said. "However, I have explained it to him, and he now understands. You may come out, Maladar."

Maladar stood up from behind the bed where he had been hiding, and exchanged a look with Elladan.

"No need to look so surprised, I expected you to be here, after all, where else would Elladan have borrowed his costume from? Though I must admit that it took me a while to figure out it must be you. How are you?" Elrond asked, smiling at the Fairy.

"Well, sir. Thank you," Maladar replied.

"Did you tell Elrohir that it was Maladar that you borrowed it from?"

Elladan shook his head no.

"Well, that is all the better then." Elrond's eyes twinkled with mischief. "You can keep him guessing. I must now go have a talk with Elrohir. Good evening." He stood, and left, closing the door behind him.

"Hmm, I never thought father had such a mischievous streak in him," Elladan said thoughtfully.

"He would have to, having you and Elrohir as his sons," Maladar said cheerfully.

"Very funny. You still have your tunic on backwards."

"I know." He switched the tunic around, and placed his circlet on his head. "Well, I am off. If I arrive any later, they will send a search party after me." He rolled his eyes. "I swear, mother and father worry about the oddest things..."

"Farewell!" Elladan said. "I will see you soon though, right?"

"Of course," Maladar replied. "I still have to return your brother's books."

"Ah, yes. He only noticed he was short two of them yesterday."

"That is good, for I am almost finished with them. Goodbye!" Maladar nodded to his friend, and disappeared with a soft poof.

Elladan rolled his eyes. "Fairies. They can't leave without making noise," he mumbled half-heartedly, before blowing out his candle, and climbed into bed.


End file.
